Emmett Brown
Doc Brown, full name Doctor Emmett Lathrop Brown, or known simply Doc to his closest friends, was the inventor of the DeLorean time machine. He was born in 1920, in Hill Valley, California. A scientist by trade, Doc was a "student of all sciences" who spent much of his time inventing. He would later play a pivotal role in preventing the Heartless from overrunning our galaxy with the help of a stranded away team from the Federation starship . He would be able to accomplish this due to the knowledge he had compiled on the multiverse. (Star Trek: Voyager - Dark Realm) After one of his temporal incursion, Brown believed that an Alternate 1985, labeled 1985A had ceased to exist. However he had not anticipated the idea of the multiverse until six years later when he would found the Institute of Future Technology. When he discovered that this universe still existed, he reluctantly allowed time to run its course in this instance. He would continue to observe this alternate reality, but was unaware that Armus had appeared in it. (Star Trek: Voyager - Dark Realm) The Institute of Future Technology The Brown family eventually moved back to the 20th century and by 1991, Doc had set up the Institute of Future Technology in Orlando, Florida. They lived on a large house on the grounds of the institute where Marty and Jennifer would occasionally come to visit. (Back to the Future the Ride) When Brown discovered the nature of the multiverse, he would utilize a specially built Delorean and the Jules Verne Train to study its many worlds and gain priceless knowledge. It was during this time that Marty went missing, while observing a strange new world. Marty's last transmission intimated that Biff was also aware of the multiverse and that he had some new and unpleasant company. Alarmed by this particular chain of events, Emmett would race to the Jules Verne Train in an attempt to rescue Marty only to be stopped by Clara, who was waiting for him on the train. Clara asked to accompany her husband on his latest quest. Emmett strenuously objected, fearing for her safety. Clara argued that she survived in the Old West and she could certainly hold her own against the likes of Biff Tannen. After another brief argument, Clara made her point, left the children in care of Jennifer Parker, and headed off to Marty's last known location.(Star Trek: Voyager - Dark Realm) Encountering the Voyager Doc Brown and his wife would later encounter a five man away team on a ship called the Delta Flyer when the latter was pulled into a spatial rift, fleeing from the Heartless. They were searching for Marty who had gone missing on a different world of the multi-verse when the encounter took place quite unexpectedly. After a brief dialogue with the away team they would secure their assistance in finding Marty. In return they would help the away team find their way back to their dimension. However, upon rescuing Marty and first encountering Biff Tannen and his new ally Armus, the Browns agreed that they would also help the away team do everything they could to stop Armus and Biff. (Star Trek: Voyager - Dark Realm) Personality Doc could be absent-minded at times, and was regarded by many of Hill Valley's townsfolk as strange or as a crazy mad scientist. As such, he had few friends (the only known friends were his dog, Marty McFly, and Marty's girlfriend Jennifer Parker). Because of this, Doc was often seen as a loner. However, Doc cared about the people he was close to. Doc did not believe in "love at first sight" until he ended up meeting his future wife Clara Clayton in 1885, since he did not see how such a feeling worked. (Back to the Future, Back to the Future, Part II, Back to the Future, Part III) Emmett often worked through the night on his inventions and could become obsessed with little things. As such he would had tendencies towards a high strung personality. Upon encountering him, Kenneth Dalby would call him a 'borderline hystrionic', referring to Brown's tendency to exaggerate or become fairly theatrical with his scientific explanations. Brown would often question how a 'cynical, closed minded, follicly challenged man could possibly be an engineer'. This would often trigger verbal confrontations between him and Dalby that would provide comic relief to the latter's teammates. Marriage would somewhat mellow Doc Brown's high strung nature, but not totally mitigate it. Clara would prove to be a calming influence on her husband and often would be the voice of reason in disputes between him and Kenneth Dalby. The two would compliment each other and Doc was known for being a doting and loving husband. He would get along well with Tom Paris, due to Tom's love of history and would often debate history with him in various periods of down time throughout their quest. He often debated Australian history with Henry Kano as well and actually moderated one debate between Tom and Henry over a dispute regarding at least one anecdote of Australian history. (Star Trek: Voyager - Dark Realm) He would always try to use a big word rather than a small one if one is available – for example, he referred to a dance as a "rhythmic ceremonial ritual", Celes Tal's Bajoran nose as a "extraterrestrial osteo-dermal ridge" or a tooth as a "third incisor from the apex of the dental bridge". He also liked jazz music, Jules Verne and Westerns. Green was his favorite color, one that he found soothing. Although he had a perchance to gamble, he would never use time travel for that reason. Doc did not usually drink alcoholic beverages, since he had a tendency to pass out after just one drink, especially when that drink was whiskey. He was allergic to all synthetic fabrics. External links *Emmett Brown at [http://bttf.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page Futurepedia, the Back to the Future Wiki] * *Star Trek: Voyager - Dark Realm Brown, Emmett Category:Institute of Future Technology personnel Category:Star Trek: Voyager - Dark Realm